The DigiSavers
by annamon
Summary: When 7 kids that live in the Tokyo, Japan receive constant dreams of someone calling them, little do they know these voices come from digital monsters called Digimon. But when they do find the source of the voice, instead of finding a person they find strange devices buried beneath the sand. What will happen once they pick those devices up? And what journey lies ahead?
1. Sweet Dreams

_**THE DIGI-SAVERS**_

_**WARNING: ****Contains ********inappropriate language,** violence, and suggestive themes._

_**Rating: T**_

_**Main Characters: ****Kagura Matsuoka, ****Hiro Matsuoka, ****Tanaka Arai, ****Minami Kudo, ****Kai Minamoto, ****Kyoko Okuda & ****Hinata Sakura.**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon and the characters [besides the digimon] in this story are all fictional and made up by me. With that being sad.. Don't sue me please.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

_"Kagura, I'm stuck!"_

_My body trembled as I looked up and stared in between the blazing fires gushing everywhere. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly as I saw Patamon's injured body under a large stone wall that had collapsed on her. I forced myself to stand up, despite the rushing pain that spreaded through my head to my toes._

_"P-Patamon!" I coughed, dropping my knees onto the gravel. "I'll get you out of there, I p-promise."_

_"No, there's no use helping me... Save your brother and your friends!" Patamon pleaded, her eyes welling up with tears._

_I shook my head furiously. "I won't leave you! I'm powerless without you anyways. All I have to do is lift this stupid wall up, that doesn't seem too hard."_

_"This is no time for jokes Kagura, you h-have to get out of here! It's only a matter of seconds before this place is completely engulfed in flames!" Patamon begged as she placed her small hands against my knee. _

_"Stop speaking nonsense, I won't leave without you." I protested. I placed my hands under the wall and used all the strength I had left, to lift it up. My arms shook as I struggled, but I refused to give up. _

_"K-Kagura.." _

_"Seeing Patamon and the rest of the digital world look like this, it's exactly why I won't leave your side. We're partners Patamon and you're also my best friend, and I'm not going to betray our friendship by leaving you; especially at a time like this!" I screamed and in a swift motion, I lifted the wall completely and it fell back on the other side. I clenched my fist and raised it up in the air and smiled at Patamon, who was now free from the stone wall. "I'd rather die than abandon my friends, that's what the **Digi-Savers** __is all about!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes to the light of my lamp still shining beside me. I groaned softly and turned to the side to check what time it was. 4:00. I pressed the palms of my hands against my cheeks and groaned a bit louder. "I don't have to wake up for two more hours, at this rate I'll be falling asleep in class everyday."

I threw off my blanket and slipped my feet into my slippers. I rubbed my eyes gently as I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get a snack.

"I seriously have to stop watching those action movies every night before I sleep." I muttered to myself. Once I reached the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water.

_"You're awake too?" _

"Wha-" I covered my mouth quickly so I wouldn't spit out my water in surprise. I swallowed and looked at who else would be up this late.

"Oh, it's only you Hiro." I said bluntly before taking another gulp of water.

"How rude to say to your twin brother," Hiro complained and crossed his arms. I took a good look at him and made the conclusion that he looked as exhausted as I did.

Hiro walked over to the fruits bowl and took out a banana. "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Oh please," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I woke up early so I could study for today's math quiz."

Hiro stepped forward and poked my forehead forcefully. I jumped back in pain and rubbed my red forehead. "You idiot what the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

"You were lying 'sis, you don't think I could figure that out after being living under the same roof as you?" Hiro smirked before dropping his banana peel into the trash can. "Yawn, I'm bored. I'm gonna go try to sleep again."

I squeezed my fists in frustration and directed my index finger towards him. "You go ahead and I hope monsters eat you or something in your sleep so you'll be late for school!"

Hiro froze for a few seconds causing me to stare at him in confusion. "Monsters?" He repeated, not bothering to turn around and look at me.

"You heard what I said." I said and stuck out my tongue.

"You don't happen to know someone with the name Coronamon, do you?" Hiro asked with the tone of his voice dead serious.

My head began to hurt immensely and I felt like I was all out of energy. Coronamon... Why does that name sound so familiar? And why did my head start hurting the second Hiro mentioned it..?

"U-uh, nevermind." Hiro stuttered and took a hesitate step forward. "Forget I said anything. G'night Kagura." He stormed off to his room and shut his door quietly, leaving me alone with my empty glass of water in my head.

"_Coronamon_.." I whispered to myself. _Do I.. Know you?_

* * *

** SIX HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Wow Kagura, you look like you haven't slept in days!" One of my friends, Nagisa commented. "And we're playing baseball in P.E class today, do you think you can still hit the ball?"

"Is that sarcasm? You know how I am at sports." I sighed, dropping my chin on my knees. I barely made it out of World History class, I had to pinch myself every five minutes to keep myself awake. It was lunch now and since it was sunny and warm today my friends and I decided to eat lunch outside on the grass.

"It's true, P.E is the only class Kagura's getting a B at!" Minami giggled. "We've been friends and classmates since we were like six and she's always been the first out in dodgeball."

"Sometimes it's like shes trying to get herself out," Kyoko added while raising up her thin glasses that had a habit of falling down.

I threw myself off of the ground causing everyone around me to get startled. "Not this time! Our first year high school trip is tomorrow and one of the games we're playing is dodgeball."

I pointed my fist in the air and grinned proudly. "Just watch, this time I'll be the winner of dodgeball!"

"But it's guys against girls and Hiro is the most athletic guy in our grade." Minami said

"And you may be siblings but I know he won't go easy on you, especially since the winning team wins a gourmet dinner." Kyoko stated matter-of-factly.

"But I love food just as much as he does, maybe even more!" I protested, thrashing my hands in the air.

"W-wait a second, H-Hiro's your BROTHER?!" Nagisa gasped in shock.

"He's my twin brother, couldn't you tell?" I said bluntly.

"Well you're fraternal twins and you look more like cousins if you asked me." Kyoko muttered.

"I didn't." I grumbled. "Anyways, it's okay Nagisa. You only met us this year so of course you wouldn't know that I'm absolutely terrible at sports and that I have a twin brother. Why were you so shocked anyways?"

"Because Hiro is the most attractive, good-looking and coolest guy in school!" Nagisa squealed, her face beet red.

Has she gone crazy? Now that I think about it, almost every girl in my grade thinks of Hiro that way. If they saw Hiro's crazy bed head and droopy eyes at four in the morning like I have, the Hiro Fan Club would most definitely disband.

"Hey, isn't that Hiro now?" Minami asked, pointing ahead. We looked where she was pointing and saw Hiro and a few of his team mates from basketball leaving the south building and walking towards us.

"H-He's coming _this_ way!" Nagisa gasped and swung her long red hair in my direction. "Do I look okay, do I need to put on some lip gloss or mascara?!"

"You look _perfect_ Nagisa!" I sighed. "Now stop worrying, it's just my brother."

"Hello! Lovely Kagura!" The three boys chimed with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey, I finally get to meet princess Kagura!" One of the boys that came over here with Hiro trilled, taking my hand. "I am Tanaka, your knight."

I brought my hand back down away from him and raised an eyebrow. "Princess? Lovely?"

"Hey, I don't think this guy's a first year like the rest of us!" Minami wondered, talking about the strange boy that called me 'princess'.

"No kidding, second year I think." I said. "Nevermind that, Hiro what do you want? You never do anything nice to me and just last night you jabbed my forehead."

"What are you talking about, can't I be nice to my _dear_ sister?" Hiro whimpered, giving me a pout.

"Yeah, why can't he?" Nagisa whispered in my ear. I pushed her head away and sighed.

"Because it's Hiro." I replied. "Just say it already, you're going to have to tell me what you want sometime. And I mean sometime by now or never."

"Okay, okay!" Hiro gave in. "You know how we're having a school trip tomorrow?" I nodded, listening to his every world intently.

"I happen to have a huge book paper due the day we come back from that trip and it's To Kill A Mockingbird and I know you've already read it _so_..-" Hiro blabbed.

"-and you want me to do the report for you." I finished. "Do I get something out of it? After all, the trip isn't going to be as exciting since I have to write a report while you're all splashing water at the beach."

"Of course 'sis," Hiro smirked. "I'll buy you _all _the food you want for a month."

"_Deal_!" I said instantly, grabbing his hand and shaking it. I barely noticed the boy on the left, he didn't say anything to me. He just stared with a serious look on his face with his purplish blue hair almost reaching to his eyes. When he chanted my name with the two, he looked so bored. He's not in my class but I know he's a first year, I think his name's _Hinata Sakura_.

I can't help but feel like I'm receiving strange vibes whenever I'm near him, I've never spoken to him before but it's like I'm supposed to. Same goes with that pervert Tanaka and even my own brother. It feels so strange, but recently I've been getting the exact same vibes with Minami and Kyoko. We've been friends since we were little kids and I haven't had this feeling in my stomach before.

"Wow, the three of them looked like movie stars..." Nagisa said breathlessly as Hiro and his friends walked away and also causing me to jump out of my deep thoughts. "I-Is it really that easy to get Kagura to do whatever you want?"

"Yup, but that's what makes Kagura herself!" Minami beamed and threw herself on her feet and put her arm around me.

"Since next period's my spare I think I'm going to head to the computer lab to get a head start on the paper." I told them as I picked up my backpack and put it over my shoulder.

"Ah you're a way harder worker than I am," Kyoko chuckled.

"Don't joke around Kyoko. I can't even compare to _you_ when you swim, plus you're the captain of the science team so I'm just another student with good grades." I smirked and turned my back. "Okay, I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

**COMPUTER LAB**

I have to get coffee or at least eat something to regain my energy. I'm so exhausted that I think I'll actually get worse in gym class today and I don't know if that's even possible. I don't even know if I'll be able to start Hiro's paper when all I can think about is those dreams I've been having.

Last night wasn't the first time I've encountered those dreams, I've had the same one for about a month now and it's still a mystery why I'm constantly getting them. Even when I take a nap or doze off in the car, I always end up in a different world with some creature named _Patamon_.

The dreams I have in that world are frightening, but I wonder what frightens me more.. The monsters that destroy basically everything in that dream world or the fact that I can remember almost every single detail. The only thing I don't know are the people and creatures they're partnered up with too. I know there are other people who I saw in my dream, and I feel like I know them. It's all so clear in the dream, but when I wake up I remember everything like that.

Should I even know? And more importantly... Is there a reason for me having these dreams? It's scary, knowing that something may be calling me. I don't know what it is, maybe it's that creature Patamon, or maybe it's more than one creature... Everything about it makes my head hurt and my heart pound.

But... If whatever it is isn't just a dream and they really want to help.. I know this may sound crazy but I may just want to help. So_mehow_.

Suddenly a huge rush of pain boiled throughout my entire body, especially my head and I let out a loud scream before falling off of my chair. The last thing I hear is a familiar voice and a huge beam of light flashing over me before everything goes black.

_"Digi-savers.. Please come here soon, we need you..!"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ah, first chapters are always hard for me to write. But I hope this was at least okay.. I'm sorry there hasn't been much action or actual DIGIMON but I guess that's because it's only the first chapter. I'll try to work on the next chapter and publish it right away! :)**


	2. Buried Treasure

_**THE DIGI-SAVERS**_

_**WARNING: ****Contains ********inappropriate language,** violence, and suggestive themes._

_**Rating: T**_

_**Main Characters: ****Kagura Matsuoka, ****Hiro Matsuoka, ****Tanaka Arai, ****Minami Kudo, ****Kai Minamoto, ****Kyoko Okuda & ****Hinata Sakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon and the characters [besides the digimon] in this story are all fictional and made up by me. With that being sad.. Don't sue me please.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: Buried Treasure**

* * *

**KAGURA'S POV**

_When I opened my eyes, I expected myself to be in the computer lab working on Hiro's paper; but instead my back was sore and I found myself lying on a floor of gravel._

_"What in the world..?" I mumbled as I sat up. I looked at my surroundings which were all rocks and sand being flown in the air. "Is this some kind of joke?"_

_My eyes widened and I stood up. "No, this is just a dream. A messed up, weird..dream."_

_"Dream? What's a dream?"_

_I jumped back, startled. I fell back onto the ground and my body shook the second my eyes landed on a cat with blue eyes, white fur and a bright ring on its tail. "Y-you're a cat... And you just talked... Yup this is definitely a dream."_

_"Hey miss human, you didn't answer my question!" The talking cat snapped, pointing one of its long nails at my face. "What's a dream?"_

_"W-well it's like a series of thoughts and visions that play in your head when you're asleep... In other words it's not real, and it's not something that's actually happening at the moment in real life... Maybe it's like an illusion but I'm not sure if that explains it..." I babbled and scratched the back of my head. "I-I'm if that's a bad explanation- I don't really know how to explain dreams but then again I've never had to explain anything to a talking cat."_

_"The name's Gatomon and I am not a talking cat! I'm a digimon!" Gatomon growled, stopping her small paws on the ground. "And this dream you're babbling on about is probably not a dream because I'm just as real as you are."_

_"That's a first my dream characters have ever said that," I chuckled nervously. "And the fact that I can control what I say and my movements is cool."_

_"You're hopeless." Gatomon sighed and shook her head. "-and for the Light Guardian; you're not that bright."_

_"The Light wha-?" I repeated in confusion._

_Gatomon gasped. "Ah, I've said too much already. Patamon's going to kill me!"_

_"Patamon?" I said but my eyes widened once I recognized that name. "Wait, I know the name Patagon! Who are you and what are you? If this isn't a dream, where am I and why am I always here whenever I fall asleep?! What's your reason for bringing me here?!"_

_"You brought yourself here, it's destiny Kagura. But don't worry, you're not alone." Gatomon assured. My vision began to get blurry and lights flashed in all directions, but I couldn't leave now. Not without answers._

_"What do you mean Gatomon or whatever your name is... I don't understand!" I exclaimed._

_"It'll all make sense soon enough.."_

* * *

**HIRO'S POV**

It was the day of the three day school trip and we're headed to a campsite with a cool beach and a giant space where we can set up our tents. Kagura as always overslept and by the time we arrived there was about ten minutes left till we took attendance and boarded the buses.

"Hiiiiiiiiiirooooooo!" Tanaka screamed from behind me. I turned around, startled and saw Tanaka running towards me with a smaller looking boy tailing behind him.

"Tanaka?" I said in disbelief. "What in the world are you doing here, it's Saturday, it's a first year school trip, and why'd you bring your.. Brother?"

"Okay first off, I'm volunteering since I have nothing better to do." Tanaka said.

"Nothing better to do?" I repeated. "Or is the principal forcing you to do this because you crashed a window while trying to kick the soccer ball to the goal?"

"..Maybe." Tanaka muttered. "But anyways, this isn't my brother. This is Mr. Wong's son and since he couldn't find someone to babysit the kid he decided to bring him along."

I took a good look at the boy with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Then I realized that I've seen him before.

"Hey, you're a part of the junior basketball team at the sport and leisure centre aren't you?" I questioned. "You're Kai, aren't you?"

Kai nodded and grinned. "Yup, and I've seen you at one of the other gyms in the centre. You're the captain of the senior team, Hiro. Everyone talks about you, we all think you're legendary."

"Legendary?" I said, and grinned widely at my confidence rising.

"_Legendary_?" Kagura interrupted, coming out of who-knows-where and erupted into laughter.

"Oh shut up," I groaned in irritation but Kagura only ignored me and laughed harder. "At least I can shoot a basket, Miss C-plus at gym class."

Kagura instantly stopped laughing (which was what I was going for) and she clenched her fists in fury. "You're done." She raised her fists that were about to be in contact with my face and I could see three of her friends running over. But just as she was about to smack her fists against my jaw she suddenly froze.

Before I could do or say anything she suddenly turned pale and collapsed onto the grass. A small commotion went off and Kagura's friends finally managed to catch up.

"What happened?" Minami questioned.

"I don't know, one second she's about to try and kill me and the next she's on the ground!" I picked up my sister and sighed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kai asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I think so."

"She fainted yesterday in the computer lab; I wonder why she keeps passing out." Kyoko pondered.

Kagura's eyes suddenly fluttered opened slowly and she let out a small whimper.

"Hey 'sis, what happened?" I asked her with everyone around me also confused.

"_P-Patamon_.."

"What?"

_"Patamon.. Needs my help..." _Was all she said before she closed her eyes once more.

"I think she's out now," Minami said, pointing the obvious

"What was she talking about; it sounded like gibberish to me..." Nagisa muttered.

"I'll go get the nurse, make sure you stay here." Tanaka said before running off.

I continued to stare at my sister, with her words echoing on repeat in my head. _Patamon_? Why does that sound so familiar?

* * *

_"Hiro!" Patamon's voice called. Coronamon and I ran to where her voice was coming from and we saw Patamon running towards us. I noticed that one of Patamon's wings were damaged so that was why she wasn't flying even though it would've been faster._

_"Patamon!" Coronamon and I gasped in unison, running to her side._

_"Where's Kagura?" I asked desperately._

_"Kagura rose up a stone wall to release me from being trapped from under it but once I was free a big digimon attacked us and she made me run to safety and look for the others." Patamon explained._

_"She's fighting a digimon all by herself?! Has she gone crazy?!" I said in disbelief._

_"I-I didn't want to leave her but I can't digivolve and I have used all my energy to come to you guys for h-help... She said she was going to distract it till you guys came." Patamon said._

_"Should we go Hiro?" Coronamon asked but winced and dropped one knee down on the ground._

_"You're injured though," I said._

_"I'm in better shape than Patamon which means I can still fight, and we can't just stand here and find out your sister was destroyed!" Coronamon yelled. "She's family Hiro!"_

_"But I don't want you to be destroyed! You're family too Coronamon!" I shrieked, bursting into tears. I collapsed my knees onto the ground and wrapped my arms around Coronamon._

_"P-please Hiro..." Coronamon pleaded and I could feel his warm tears dripping down my shirt. "You're a Digi-saver.."_

_I took a deep breath before loosening my grip on Coronamon and standing up. I curled my fingers into a tight fist and raised it up into the air. "You're right Coronamon, thank you."_

_Coronamon smiled and stood up with me._

_"Whether we like it or not, this is our destiny. Millions of lives are at stake, not just digimon but my sister. And I won't back down, not now, not ever." I announced and looked down at Coronamon and Patamon. "Those are just some of the qualities that make up a digi-saver, right?"_

_Coronamon and Patamon smiled and gave me two thumbs up. "Right!"_

* * *

I woke up to the voices of people talking, yelling, laughter and the sounds of cars honking as they passed by. I sat up and found myself on the school bus with my sister sitting beside me on my right, still fast asleep and snoring loudly as always. My memory of what happened earlier today suddenly rushed back.

Tanaka came back with the school's nurse and after doing a brief check up on her she said that Kagura suffered from fatigue, probably because that girl doesn't sleep till three am from doing so much homework and watching television and ends up oversleeping and barely having any sleep at all.

That dream.. Patamon... That was the name Kagura called before she passed out. Could it be that she's been getting the same dreams as I've been having for a month now? We are twins and our bond is pretty strong no matter how much we fight.. So it's possible. But she said she didn't know who Coronamon, so maybe I could've just heard her wrong.

"You've finally awoken, welcome back." Hinata's calm voice greeted and waved from the seat across where he was sitting beside Nagisa.

"Hinata! Where were you when Kagura passed out? I thought you would've tagged along with Tanaka."

"Ah, I kind of overslept." Hinata admitted.

"Hey, then you can join the oversleeping club." I joked and pointed at my sister.

Hinata smirked and raised an eyebrow. "She really looks like she's in a deep sleep. It looks like not even the sound of ten garbage trucks could wake her up."

"I guess that's one way to put it," I chuckled. "But I'm surprised her snoring hasn't woken herself up."

Hinata laughed softly and continued to stare at my sister deeply. I sighed quietly to myself and looked at my sister as well... It's really been a year since the accident... I wonder if he's recovered.. My sister sure has.

"How's your sleep been lately?" I asked Hinata, changing the subject completely.

"Huh?" Hinata said, startled.

"That sounded really messed up Hiro," Tanaka butted in and stood up slightly from the seat behind mine and leaned his elbows on the top of the seat. "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering!" I hissed before relaxing myself and sliding down the seat. "It's because I've been getting really weird dreams lately and without my alarm clock I'd probably oversleep everyday just like Kagura. I think she's getting weird dreams too."

"M-maybe it's because your twins?" Nagisa suggested.

"Does that make us fraternal triplets?" Kai asked and stood up and dropped his chin on the seat top. "Because I've been getting weird dreams.. For a month now."

"What?" I gasped, staring at Kai in shock.

"Yeah. Whenever I fall asleep; even if it's supposed to be a short nap I always get the exact same dreams of me being in this strange world."

"That's creepy because I've been getting dreams like that too!" Minami's high toned voice chirped and she revealed her and Kyoko sitting on the seats in front of me.

"Might I add that I am getting strange dreams as well," Kyoko added. "For a month now."

"Now this is getting creepy because so have I, and I'm not just saying that so you can all direct your attention to me... Even though that's something I would do." Tanaka smirked.

"Were you _all_ listening to our conversation?" I hissed, irritated as I stared at all the familiar faces surrounding me. "And I didn't ask any of you, I asked Hinata."

"Well I guess it's time to join you strange dreamers because I've been getting these dreams too," Hinata said.

"So all of us have been getting these dreams?" I questioned and looked at Nagisa. "Even you?"

Nagisa shook her head. "N-no.. And I don't know if I should feel relieved or jealous since I'm the only one who hasn't."

"You should be relieved, the dreams I have are terrifying and I wake up breathless with tears in the corners of my eyes." Kagura suddenly replied causing all of us to jump back in surprise.

"You were awake?!" I exclaimed at my sister.

Kagura sat up and crossed her arms and let out a loud sigh. "Well who could sleep with all the noise you're making?"

"S-sorry Kagura.." Nagisa apologized, squeezing her scarf tightly.

Kagura looked at Nagisa and smiled. "Don't be, and you're definitely not alone on this whole weird dream thing. It's only the seven of us that have them out of forty people on this bus. I'm not counting the others on the three other buses but I highly doubt that anyone else is getting them because; seven people having the exact same dream every single night for a month to now? That's strange enough."

"She's got a point there.." Hinata murmured.

"Your sister's pretty smart Hiro," Kai said.

"And hot." Tanaka said flirtatiously.

"Oh quit it you pervert." Kagura snapped and slammed her fist on Tanaka's head.

_"Attention students and teachers," The bus driver spoke up through the intercom. "We will be arriving at River lane's Ranch Camp shortly. Stay in your seats till we come to a complete stop and thank you for your cooperation."_

The entire bus cheered loudly and we all looked out of our windows and watched excitedly as our bus parked in front of the camp entrance.

"Has it been three hours already?" I said as I stood up along with everyone else and stretched my arms. I picked up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. We all exited the bus and met up with the teacher who supervised us.

The first things that we did were getting a look around, talk and ask questions to the teachers. The camp trip's a school tradition for the first years so the teachers basically know this place by heart. That took about an hour.

The next hour was used learning how to set up our tents and knowing Kagura, she struggled the most.

"Great job everyone, even you Kagura because you were able to do it in the end." Mr. Wong congratulated and gave Kagura a thumb up. Everyone erupted into laughter and Kagura turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Moving on," Mr. Wong said and picked up a bunch of papers that were sitting on a crate next to him. "Today we are going to play a game of scavenger hunt, and since we have a huge amount of students with us today; teams will be split up among seven people. The winner of this hunt will win vip passes to the secret camp grounds all you can eat gourmet buffet!"

Everyone - especially my sister - hollered and cheered loudly with excitement and ran forward to grab the scavenger hunt list.

I noticed that I-myself, Kagura, Hinata, Tanaka, Kai, Minami and Kyoko were all standing next to each other and I grinned. "Hey do you guys want to be in the same team?" I proposed.

"That's genius!" Tanaka chimed.

"Well maybe for you guys but Minami, Kyoko and I are going to be on the same team with the rest of my friends." Kagura told, crossing her arms.

"Um, Kagura.. About that.." Nagisa stuttered.

Kagura turned around and gasped once she realized that the rest of her friends - minus Kyoko and Minami who were with us the whole time - already formed a team of seven. Kagura sighed in defeat and I smiled in victory.

"Then it's settled," I said and unfolded the sheet of paper. "We're winning this for sure."

* * *

Darkness began to rise which meant that there were only thirty minutes left for the scavenger hunt since we were about to start dinner and prepare to sleep. There we twenty-five items on the list and we managed to get twenty-four of them. Some were really ridiculous to find like a life jacket and instead of it being in the shed near the lake, there was only one sitting on a canoe in the middle of lake. We were pretty lucky that Kyoko swims pretty well and has a part time job as a lifeguard so she was able to get it for us.

"What's the last thing we have to find?" Kai asked, standing on his tiptoes to read the list. Everyone surrounded me since I was the only one with a list.

"It says we have to find a starfish, how random." I said bluntly. Suddenly- it didn't seem real when a few mystical sparkles flew over the sentence and after a small flash of light coming from the sentence; it read something different.

"F-Find the devices for they lead the answers to all your q-questions?" I read in confusion. Everyone around me broke out in hysteria and confusion.

"D-Did that sentence just change from starfish to whatever that is?!" Kai stammered in shock.

"That's illogical and impossible!" Kyoko cried, staring at the paper in disbelief. "How can magical sparkles just come out of nowhere? That sounds like some little Barbie movie if you ask me."

"It looked more like colorful pixels to me, and it had a bunch of zeros and ones jumping everywhere." Kagura inquired.

"Who cares about that, we should turn this in and scientists would be so amazed that we could make profit out of this!" Tanaka beamed in newfound excitement.

"Is that all you really care about?" Hinata sighed.

"Hinata's right you idiot," Kagura snapped, pulling the back of Tanaka's collar and dragging him back down.

"I think we should continue on with this because Kagura's going to kill us if we don't win the passes to the buffet..." Minami added.

"But unlike starfishes where are probably at the beach, where in the world are we going to find 'devices that give us the answers to our questions' or whatever that bogus crap means?" I demanded.

And with a blind of an eye, instead of being in the middle of a lightly dimmed forest, we were standing in the middle of the beach.

We all jumped back in shock and I myself was so surprised I fell back onto the sand. "W-what..? H-how!? This is another d-dream for s-sure!"

Minami instead of speaking with her calm and gentle voice, yelled with a ferocious and frustrated one. "I hate these dreams! They mess with my mind and are the reason why I'm getting eye bags!"

"M-Minami..-" Hinata stuttered.

Kagura despite her looking as confused as the rest of us reached her hand out to pat the shoulder of an extremely frustrated Minami when we were interrupted by a loud, yet warm voice.

_"There is no need to be afraid for we are not your enemies..."_

I looked around quickly but I didn't see anyone else in sight. Instead, I found a huge light rising from beneath the sandy ground and glowing in our faces.

"What kind of illusion are you playing here? Whatever it is just quit it because we have no time for your foolishness!" I demanded.

_"Ah, spoken like a true knight. I can see you are still as stubborn, even though a part of you is still in a deep sleep... Hiro."_

My eyes widened. "This is probably Jackson or Chris playing some prank on me isn't it? Well congratulations, you're hilarious; now get out of the bushes you idiots."

_"My name isn't either of those, and no matter how many people you name from this world of yours the answer is no."_

"What are you saying?! That you're not from this world?!" Kai asked, his kid voice filled with fear and confusion.

_"Kai.. How I've missed you so.. But it seems that the brave warrior inside of you hasn't awoken yet and that's a shame especially since we're in such a jeopardizing moment right now in your hometown."_

"You're confusing, and I don't know what the hell you are or what you want but you better tell me or I'll get a vacuum." Kagura threatened and sighed out of boredom.

"Kagura, you're speaking with an alien! It could kill you without hesitation!" Kyoko hissed.

Kagura shrugged. "I just want answers, because I'm confused too you know but it's not like I'm going to show off my fear where it can see it."

_"K-Kagura... Your presence seems to confuse me the most. You've awoken the most yet at the same time you haven't. It's as if something happened to you in your life that has caused you to possible forge-"_

"Shut the hell up!" Hinata snapped and his sudden rush of anger caused all of us to watch back in shock. "Just tell us what you want without bringing personal matters into this!"

"H-Hinata..." Kagura said, clearly not understanding the situation like the rest of us. But we remained silent.

_"Very well, but you must promise me to clear out all your fears of me being a dangerous character. I'm not asking you to clear yourself of all fear because its fear that makes us aware of our weaknesses. I am simply asking for you to trust me, just this once."_

"U-uh, that sounds simple enough I guess?" Tanaka said, still very shocked.

_"Thank you and I am glad your warm heart hasn't been extinguished by the darkness in this world."_

"Extingui-wah?" Tanaka repeated-.. Sort of.

_"Going back on topic, I want you to relax yourself as much as possible and not freak out on what happens next.. Please promise me that."_

We all said a two word sentences that all began with the word 'I' and ended with the word 'promise' in unison. Then, light began to shine even brighter out of the bright spirit and seven separate beams sprung in different directions, each one landing in the palms of our hands. Our eyes all widened in surprise as the bright beams of light began smaller and smaller until the light faded away and revealed a small device.

"W-what is this?" I asked, my mind not able to deal with what was happening.

_"These digivices have the power to help your partner digimon evolve into stronger and more powerful creatures so you must remember to fill your heart with happiness so the evolution is not corrupted by darkness."_

"Can you put that in words a _twelve year old _would understand?" Kai asked.

"Or a human being!" Minami exclaimed in unison.

_"There is not much I can explain since all the answers you need are located in your heart. What I can say is that you seven are the Digi-Savers and you have the power to save the Digital World for it is under a great deal of destruction and without your help it might be the end of a world you used to live in. I know deep inside of you all you know this place by heart and will protect it because you love it. Please save our world, for it is your destiny."_

I stared at the device that I was clutching in my hand. My breath was shaky and a huge part of me had no idea what was going on. But I knew that I wasn't afraid. I tightened my hold on the device and looked towards my sister who seemed to feel the exact same way I did. We both nodded at once and stood up.

"I can't tell if this is a dream or a prank or if I'm really meant for something as intense as saving another world. But right now I'm just going to go through with it because it seems like we can't take no for an answer." I announced.

"I'm going to side with my brother on this one and besides; it's about time some excitement in my life stirred up." Kagura smirked.

_"Thank you. With you all, there may still be hope in the digital world.."_

The hovering light suddenly shined bright once again that my vision was completely covered in blinding light. I don't know what happened next exactly, but I could feel my body becoming lighter and my feet being lifted off of the ground and the next thing I knew I was alone in a world that I never once stepped foot on until today.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thanks all for reading so far and I hope whoever is reading continues to because I worked hard on writing this chapter. I don't know what else to say but bye .x**


	3. Digivolution

_**THE DIGI-SAVERS**_

_**WARNING: Contains inappropriate language, violence, and suggestive themes.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Main Characters: Kagura Matsuoka, Hiro Matsuoka, Tanaka Arai, Minami Kudo, Kai Minamoto, Kyoko Okuda & Hinata Sakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon and the characters [besides the digimon] in this story are all fictional and made up by me. With that being sad.. Don't sue me please.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 03: Digivolution**

* * *

**KAGURA'S POV**

"That was the strangest dream I had yet.. Destined for greatness? Yeah righ-" I started but paused once I sat up and realized I wasn't lying in my sleeping bag. Instead I was sitting on the ground, surrounded by funny-looking trees that took up an odd shape.

"Not again, things keep getting weirder and weirder every day.." I muttered, standing up. I walked slowly, peaking through the huge bushes and saw a quiet river flowing. I spotted strange green creatures that looked like plants with a pink flower on the top of their heads. They were reaching into the water and taking slow sips. What in the world is happening!?

I stepped back and I accidently tripped over something that was behind me. I fell back and landed on my bum and I gasped widely at what I tripped over.

There was a small white creature with long ears and four tiny legs. We stared at each other for awhile without saying a word so I decided to break the silence.

I leaned back, my breath shaky. "Nice... monster..?"

"I'm a digital monster to be exact; digimon for short, but I'd like it if you called me by my real name!" The creature said.

"Okay.. Tokomon." I said softly. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands in shock. How did I know that thing's name..!? I blinked quickly to see if this was a dream and I even pitched my skin, but for some reason no matter how much I told myself that this was a dream.. Everything felt so real. Could it be?

"Hello Kagura! I've been waiting for you forever, and now that we've reunited I can finally feel the warmth from your hugs!" Tokomon cheered and jumped into my chest. The digimon rubbed it's small head back and forth, it's long ears dropping down on my arms. Despite it's giant sharp teeth and the fact that it was a creature from another world, I felt more calm the more it breathed slowly and calmly against my chest.

_Why am I not afraid? _I asked myself. Then, I did something I never thought I would do in a million years. I raised my hands slowly and hesitantly and wrapped them around the small digimon. It's skin was soft and smooth, and Tokomon smiled in happiness.

"Toko...mon.." I said slowly. I felt safe around him, and it was like I already knew him perfectly. A small smile tugged in the corner of my lips, and my eyes glowed as I watched him fall asleep in my arms.

Tokomon's ears suddenly shot up into the air and it jumped out of my arms. The digital monster turned it's head here and there, her eyes narrow.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

Tokomon and I then heard a ruffling sound coming not too far from where the two of us were standing. Before I could say a word Tokomon toppled on me and the both of us fell back and ended up inside a tree somehow. I was in complete and utter shock how we were able to get inside a tree but Tokomon wrapped her long ears on my mouth so I wouldn't say a word.

I heard loud footsteps coming from outside and a deep, dark voice roaring.

"Any signs of that little brat?" One voice spoke up.

"Nope, but that Tokomon won't be able to move for weeks once I'm done with that brat for biting my hand." Another voice hissed.

"Biting your hand is the weakest attack he could do as an in-training Digimon so you might as well drain all his power at once because you've heard of the legend."

"And it was master Devimon's demands that we eliminate him at once because it's a threat if he digivolves."

"You mean Patamon? Please, you've gotta be kidding."

"I meant what he digivolves after Patamon!"

"I think you're all idiots. Celestial Digimon can't digivolve and since he's one of them he needs his human partner if he wants to do any evolution."

"Ah, I completely forgot. I guess taking over the digital world's going to be easy for the dark lords then since the Seven Legendary Heroes died a thousand years ago." They all erupted into sickening laughs and cackles. The both of us remained quiet and didn't move a muscle until their heated footsteps were so quiet that we weren't able to hear a step.

"They're gone, I don't sense their presence anymore." Tokomon said in relief, removing his long ears from my mouth and dropping slowly on his rear.

I crossed my legs. "Tokomon, do you know what they were talking about? Y'know, about the celestial digimon, dark lords and legendary heroes; well whatever that means." I asked.

"Well you see.. that's why you were brought into this world.." Patamon began slowly. "I guess I should just get straight to the point. I am one of the eight celestial Digimon and you are one of the Legendary Heroes."

* * *

**KYOKO'S POV**

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I felt like I've risen from a thousand year sleep. I found myself lying on the smooth sand and I could hear the beach waves hitting the shore. It was weird though because this wasn't the beach that was owned by the camp we were staying at. What made it more bizarre was that there were strange looking crabs walking along the shore.

I threw myself on my feet and stared at the silver crabs. I bent down slowly and reached my hand out to poke it.

"Ever heard of personal space?!" The crab yelped, snapping its silver claws at me.

"This is illogical, since when could crabs talk?!" I exclaimed, slapping myself.

"It's crabmon, you act like you've never been here before. What kind of Digimon are you anyways?" Crabmon said.

I was speechless. I had no idea how to talk to a talking crab and I really needed directions or at least a human being to tell me where am I. Everything felt so real that it couldn't be a dream, but crabs don't talk so I don't know what to think anymore!

"C'mon guys, don't act so hostile around her." Another creature said and appeared in between the giant group of crabs that surrounded me. The creature looked like a seahorse and a dinosaur at the same time, but I don't remember seeing any dinosaur action figures that looked like _that_.

"A-and you are?" I gulped, managing up the courage to talk to it.

"I'm a Digimon with the name Bukamon, and while I'm introducing me to you, your others friends are being introduced to their celestial digimon as we speak!" Bukamon explained giving me a toothless grin.

"I'm sorry but can you put it in terms I can understand..?" I asked nervously.

"I plan to explain to you the entire story once we're all reunited but if you're that curious... I'm Bukamon and unlike other Digimon I'm a Celestial Digimon who called you here because you're one of the Legendary Heroes!"

"C-celestial Digimon? Legendary HEROES?!" One of the many crabmon's stammered. They all gasped in unison.

"I'm so sorry for messing with you!"

"Please forgive us!" They all drowned me in apologies before running off with their tiny crab feet into the distance.

I stared at my surroundings in shock but took a huge deep breath and exhaled. It calmed me down a bit therefore I looked back at the tiny Digimon staring back at me. "Okay... Bukamon. I have no idea what's going on here, and all this Celestial-legendary-whatever knowledge your telling me is really making my head explode with confusion especially since I didn't read this from my History textbook."

"Well of course not, you're from the human world and where you are right now is the Digital World." Bukamon told me.

My eyes widened. "Digital World? You're basically confirming that humans are not the only lifeforms that experience daily life in this universe..."

Bukamon shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so but when you say it like that you make everything sound so complicated. The Kyoko I knew thousands of years ago never thought this much."

"Well then what did the Kyoko you knew do during times like this?" I sneered.

"Swim!" Bukamon replied. "We called you the Goddess of the Sea because we all thought you looked so beautiful swimming in the ocean, it was an amazing sight to see."

"S-swim..?" I repeated, startled. "I mean I've always loved to swim but I didn't expect me to be some goddess... And besides, I've been alive for sixteen years what do you mean thousands of years ago; I hope you're not calling me old."

Bukamon laughed. "You're still as funny Kyoko." _That wasn't supposed to be a joke, or funny at all._

I released a loud groan and dropped my entire body back onto the sand. "This is so weird. First I get surrounded by talking crabs then a sea dragon comes and tells me I'm some hero.. Could this get anymore strange?"

"Kyokooo!" The familiar voices of my friends called from near. I immediately sat up and directed my attention to where the voices were coming from. I ended up shocked and speechless as my entire scavenger hunt group came running after me.. with digimon either in their arms or running side by side.

"You have Digimon too!?" I exclaimed in shock, staring at each and every one of them. I then realized that there was one person missing from the group; Hinata.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone shared glances and shrugged their shoulders. "I couldn't find him anywhere so when we saw you we thought you'd know where he was." Tanaka explained.

"Well Bukamon," I said, sending the small digimon a glare. "Now that most of us are here, could you please explain what's happening?"

Bukamon nodded and joined the other digimon that came along. "Fine. But we're going to go have to go somewhere more hidden and somewhere that the Dark Lords haven't taken over yet. This place is probably going to be their next target soon."

"I found intruders guys, over here!" A bunch of dark looking digimon that resembled bowling balls with wings called. A huge flock of them began to fly rapidly towards us and I could feel Bukamon tugging at my laces.

"We have to run from the DemiDevimon, they're minions of the Dark Lords!" Bukamon explained and in a swift motion we all sprinted in the opposite direction. We ran up steep hills and rocks went into my shoe which bothered me but as far as I knew, they were the bad guys and I had to get to safety.

"Not so fast!" One of the DemiDevimon that was in the front shouted. "_Demi Dart_!" A bunch of syringes appeared before him filled with purple toxic and they flew immensely fast at us.

"Look out!" Bukamon called and jumped up on top of me causing us to fall onto the ground. I was panting from running so much and my heart was racing. Bukamon was already up and motioned for me to keep on running.

We all gasped once we reached the edge of a cliff that led down to deadly rapids.

"Oh no... we're done for!" Kai whimpered. The digimon beside him (it looked like a green gummy with a horn on it's head) shook his head vigorously.

"Don't say that Kai!" The small digimon said. "We Digimon never run away in fear!"

"G-gummymon.." Kai said, speechless.

"When our friends are in trouble we fight!" A red digimon that had the shape of the sun with a small flare of fire on top of it and a white digimon with long ears and huge teeth shouted together.

"Sunmon..." Hiro.

"Tokomon.." Kagura.

"We'll protect you with our lives," They all shouted in unison.

"Moonmon.." Minami.

"DemiMeramon.." Tanaka.

"Gummymon.." Kai.

_"Bukamon.." I, myself._

Kagura closed her hands with the device we received earlier tightly and raised it up into the air. "I may sound crazy but they're absolutely right! No matter how crazy and unreal this situation sounds, we have no other choice but to fight!"

"K-Kagura.." I stuttered, surprised by her overwhelming determination.

Hiro threw his arm around Kagura's shoulder. "I'm with you 'sis." Hiro smirked and raised his arm in the air as well.

All of us stared at the twins, unable to say anything. Suddenly, their hands that held the devices began to glow extremely bright. Sunmon and Tokomon were suddenly covered in the brightest light and we were all amazed as the two tiny Digimon grew.

_"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"_ Patamon yelped as it's transformation completed. It was slightly larger, with a body that was partly orange and his ears were larger that they looked more like wings.

_"Sunmon digivolve to.. Coronamon!"_ It announced. Instead of simply being a tiny digimon that resembled the sun, it now had a body, head, arms and legs. It resembled a lion but what made it different was that it had small flares of fire coming out of it's forehead and wrists.

"T-they changed!" Kai gasped.

"Air gust!" Patamon roared, lifting it's ear-wings into the air and batting them ferociously. The Devimon were caught up in a huge gust of wind which caused them too look extremely dizzy and lost. "Now Coronamon!"

_"I hear yeah. Corona-knuckle!" _Coronamon shouted as it appeared quickly in front of of the dizzy DemiDevimon and punched them continuously with it's flamed knuckles.

Most, if not all, of the DemiDevimon crash landed onto the hard rocks and gravel in defeat.

"Amazing!" I said.

"You guys looked so cool!" The twins cheered in unison, Hiro and Kagura running up to their partners and hugging them tightly.

"We're just rookies, you should see us at mega!" Coronamon smirked.

"Y-you're partly right there Coronamon..." One of the DemiDevimon said huskily. It stood up, it's eyes filled with darkness, un-accepting defeat. "You're just rookies.. but you'll never reach mega no matter how many pathetic humans you partner up with."

"No one asked for your opinion!" Patamon growled. "Boom bubble!" He shouted, sucking in air and releasing it in a form of an air bubble.

DemiDevimon suddenly swung itself into the air therefore avoiding Patamon's attack. "You little brats, I'll show you true power!"

No one moved as DemiDevimon completely covered itself in a dark ball and we all gasped in horror as it began to evolve. All of the DemiDevimon surrounding him began to turn into data and covered the one DemiDevimon in darkness completely. _"DemiDevimon digivolve to..."_

"Stop it!" Minami shrieked in fear. She quickly picked up a rock and threw it at DemiDevimon while it was still digivolving but it's overwhelming power threw everyone off balance.

It's digivolution was complete. It was now extremely large now, with a figure more fearful. It looked like a black devil, with giant torn up wings at it's side. "_Devimon!"_

_"Corona Flame!" _Coronamon shouted, firing a giant flame at Devimon. Our hopes that his attack would damage the evil digimon were cut short as Devimon seemed unfazed by the attack.

"That tickled." Devimon laughed evilly. "_Death hand!" _It roared and a dark beam was released from Devimon's large hands. It directly hit Patamon and Coronamon, the blow causing them to scream in pain.

"Patamon!"

"Coronamon!"

"Kyoko, we have to help them! Let me digivolve!" Bukamon begged, staring at me with two hopeful eyes.

I was hesitate to help because of how terrifying Devimon looked but I then nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's see what you can do." My device began to glow along with Bukamon and I noticed around me that Minami, Tanaka and Kai's devices began to glow along with their digimon as well.

_"Bukamon digivolve to... Betamon!" _

_"Moonmon digivolve to.. Lunamon!" _

_"Gummymon digivolve to... Terriermon!"_

_"DemiMeramon digivolve to... Candlemon!"_

"Betamon... interesting." I said, astonished at how it digivolved. "Anyways, attack!"

Betamon nodded. "Electric shock!" It shouted and instantly a huge volt shock was fired at Devimon.

"Now Gummy- I mean Terriermon! Let's see how strong we really are!" Kai shouted, smiling proudly. Instead of looking like a small gummy with horns, it now looked like a bunny - except it looked more powerful than the ones on Earth.

"You got it Kai," Terriermon replied and released a ball of energy. "_Bunny blast_!"

"You too Lunamon! You may look cute but we can be just as powerful as everyone else!" Minami squealed and I smiled, knowing that she was afraid but facing her fears for the sake of everyone's safety.

Lunamon grinned and huge claws grew from her small hands. "Lunar claw!" Lunamon shouted and threw herself at Devimon, scratching him.

"You too Candlemon!" Tanaka joined in. "The oldest has to take responsibility too, eh?"

"This is for Tanaka!" Candlemon shouted and fire energy was released and exploded as it hit Devimon. "_Lava Loogie!_"

"Y-you guys..." Hiro said, still holding onto an injured Coronamon and staring as all of us fought back to help.

"We're friends aren't we? And friends are there to help no matter what!" I said and smiled at Kagura and Hiro. They both stared at me for a bit but then grinned back.

"How touching; but I'm afraid I have to cut this soap opera short." Devimon laughed and released a huge power of energy at all of us. We all screamed in shock and our Digimon fell back. I then realized that all of the attacks we used didn't leave a single mark on Devimon and he was still at full power.

"How come he isn't hurt at all?!" Minami asked confusingly.

"He's too powerful!" Tanaka replied. "He must be passed the rookie level..."

"-Devimon is at champion that's why!" Lunamon told us. _C-champion_...

"Does that mean we're powerless against him?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No!" Kagura roared. She and Patamon stood up and shrieked as they ran towards Devimon despite most of us calling her to stop.

Devimon released another gust of dark energy, but most of us weren't hit by it. Sadly, it critically hit Kagura, Patamon, Hiro and Coronamon. They landed on the ground hard and hissed in pain.

"Kagura!" Minami gasped and the both of us ran over to an injured Kagura's side.

"You're being so reckless, stop it!" I scolded, but Kagura only sat up despite the wounds she received.

"She isn't being reckless, she's only doing what's right!" Hiro defended and stood up with Coronamon. Coronamon released a weak flame and Devimon extinguished it just by squeezing it in the palm of his hands.

"So foolish." Devimon smirked and released another dark wave of energy knocking Hiro and Coronamon back and slightly fazing Kagura out.

"We can't win why do you keep trying?!" Tanaka asked maddeningly, staring at Kagura and Hiro in frustration.

"No... We can win." Candlemon suddenly interrupted. "As long as we believe, we'll never give up. I'm disappointed you forgot all about that because you were the ones who taught us." Candlemon then shined brightly and we watched as most of his energy transferred into the palms of Kagura and Hiro. He fell back in exhausted but as DemiMeramon.

"D-DemiMeramon..." Tanaka said breathlessly, catching him just before he fell back down.

"DemiMeramon is right. I'm going to continue to give it all we got." Bukamon said and Lunamon and Terriermon nodded in agreement. I gaped as all of our partnered digimon transferred all their energy to Kagura and Hiro's hands.

"Darkness will always overpower the light, and unlike fire we can never be extinguished!" Devimon roared, laughing manically.

"Is that so?" Kagura talked back, standing tall. Strong powers of light began to glow all around her, and it looked like all of her energy came back. "Darkness cannot survive without light,, which is why you can never overpower us!" In a swift motion, Kagura transferred all of our Digimon's energy into her digivice and pointed it in Patamon's direction. A huge beam of light shot out of the top of the digivice and hit Patamon directly. Patamon's eyes opened instantly and released a loud roar as he began to digivolve.

_"Patamon digivolve to..." _

"And who says that you ever extinguished fire? I've been fired from the start." Hiro smirked, standing up as well. He slammed his hand that held onto the energy he received on the top of his digivice and just like Kagura's; grabbed a hold of the energy. Hiro aimed his device towards Coronamon and a huge beam of light hit him. Instantly, Coronamon stood up with his arms in the air and let out a loud roar as he began to digivolve.

_"Coronamon digivolve to..."_

_"Angemon!" _What used to be Patamon announced.

_"Firamon!"_ Roared what used to be Coronamon.

"This battle is far from over!" Kagura and Hiro exclaimed in unison.

"A-amazing.." I stuttered in shock.

Bukamon who lied in my arms smiled at me and released a small chuckle. "It looks like they haven't changed a bit despite it being a thousand years. See Kyoko? That's what it means to be a Digi Saver. "

"Digi Saver... Is that who I am?" I asked. Bukamon only smiled back at me like I already knew the answer. But surprisingly after hearing the term 'digi saver' I began to feel right at place. Maybe Bukamon is right.. Digi Saver.. That's who I am.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hm... Even though Angemon and Coronamon seem to be kickin' Devimon's butt out there something doesn't seem right... I wonder if the Digi Savers will find out the whereabouts of Hinata; and soon. **

**And next chapter will reveal a couple of things so make sure you wait and see!**


	4. The Dark Lords

_**THE DIGI-SAVERS**_

_**WARNING: Contains inappropriate language, violence, and suggestive themes.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Main Characters: Kagura Matsuoka, Hiro Matsuoka, Tanaka Arai, Minami Kudo, Kai Minamoto, Kyoko Okuda & Hinata Sakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon and the characters [besides the digimon] in this story are all fictional and made up by me. With that being sad.. Don't sue me please.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 04: The Dark Lords**

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

_Nightmares_. Even when I opened my eyes, even when I was wide awake... I was living in a nightmare. It all started three days ago, when we grabbed a hold of those strange devices that were being lifted into the air by some strange force. Little did I know that strange force was the voice of a Digimon; short for Digital Monster. And that where I am was called the Digital World, not Earth.

When I woke up, I had hoped that it was all a dream and I would wake up in that small tent in camp grounds. But when I woke up, I was imprisoned in a dark, sinister jail cell.

Now, in the present, I'm still in that cell and all my ears can hear are the voices of poor, helpless digimon screeching for help.

"Hey brat, wake up." The familiar, yet sinister voice of NeoDevimon hissed. I opened my eyes and sat up, my back sore from sleeping on the cold and hard floor. I sighed in my head because I wasn't asleep. It's impossible to sleep in a terrible place like this.

My hands and feet were still tied up by a strong chains, so all I could do was stand up and walk near the jail bars. "Y..yes?" I whispered, my voice dry. I let out a soft cough and my eyes watered from the dirt and dust around me.

NeoDevimon snapped his fingers and the chains around me disappeared. He opened the jail cell door and grabbed the collar of my shirt, yanking me forward. "The rest of the Dark Lords wish to see you, but don't think that they're getting soft and letting you leave."

I remained quiet and simply nodded as NeoDevimon dragged me up the stairs and down the stone halls. I looked at my reflection of the mirrors as we passed by. My hair was a mess and my clothes were torn even though it's only been three days. I was barefoot and my eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep.

"Walk faster, if you don't hurry up I won't feed you for a week." NeoDevimon threatened, tugging at my collar even more causing me to cough from lack of air. My blistered and sore feet walked faster and before I realized it, I was currently standing in the same room as the dark masters. I stared at each and every one of them slowly since I haven't seen them in person till now. I have heard how cruel they are though.

First there was NeoDevimon, who was apparently the weakest out of the five. It frightens me because he already proved his strength and how fearsome he can be.

Secondly there stood MaloMyotismon. He was huge and from other prisoners I heard if you even think about talking back to him he won't hesitate to blow you into smithereens. Of course the digimon who said that were executed not long after.

Thirdly, Millenniummon. He was truly a terrifying and heartless Digimon. One of the prisoners said that he was a good Digimon, when he was alone Machinedramon. But when he was forced against his will to DNA-Digivolve with Kimeramon he became one of the most powerful, yet darkest Digimon of them all.

But I think Lilithmon is more terrifying then Millenniummon. She has the title of the Goddess of Darkness, and was once a beautiful and kind Ophanimon but was corrupted by the powers of darkness and became Lilithmon. Her dark powers prove to be beyond powerful as when I arrived in the digital world, I witnessed her destroy a huge city alone before I was captured and sent here to be tortured as well.

I then realized that the fifth Dark Lord was missing, Cherubimon. I know absolutely no information about Cherubimon; only that he is the most powerful out of the five dark masters. If he has so much power of the five of them... I wonder if that he why he didn't bother to show up.

"Ah, we finally meet.. Dark Knight." Lilithmon chuckled, walking up to me with her hands at her hips.

"D-Dark Knight...?" I said confusingly.

"Have you forgotten? He's lost his memories ever since he was reborn as a filthy human." NeoDevimon added.

Lilithmon threw a small ball of dark energy towards NeoDevimon's chests causing him to slide back slightly. "I didn't forget." She hissed, her eyes turning red but faded once she looked back at me. "Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you physically... well, if you play along by our rules."

"I don't understand.." I said nervously as fear began to take over me. Being in another world so suddenly was difficult enough to process but the fact that I was in the same room as the most powerful and fearful Digimon in the Digital World was mind boggling.

"Let me blast knowledge into that small-ass brain of yours then!" Kimeramon roared, pointing his large missiles at me.I fell back onto the stone floor in fear, my body shaking like never before.

"Didn't you hear what Lilithmon just said?" MaloMyotismon snapped, shaking his head in irritation.

For the Dark Lords they really don't get along that well... But if they have the power to have already taken over most of the Digital World and in slave thousands - if not millions - of digimon then I guess they really do prove themselves evil and powerful rulers...

"What are you going to do to me?" I gulped.

They all smirked in unison with a dark glow hovering throughout their bodies.

"Do you see this darkness that lurks around us Hinata?" Lilithmon asked and I nodded hesitantly. "You possess the same powers that we do because you have the title of the Dark Knight and you hold place as the sixth Dark Lord."

"What!? N-no.. that can't be..!" I stuttered.

"But it is," MaloMyotismon talked back and took a step closer to me. "You aren't just any ordinary boy. You didn't just stumble upon the Digital World out of pure coincidence."

My face dropped and I stared at my feet. "Does that make me a Digimon?"

"You're human alright, but you possess strong powers inside of you. Ones that Digimon contain as well. But what makes you different than other digimon is that you contain dark data which is strong, powerful, great..." Kimeramon said.

"When I first came into the Digital World some told me that I looked a lot like the Legendary Dark Knight, a good person, a hero.." I said sadly.

The four dark lords erupted into laughter and cackles at my comment. "And you didn't really believe that did you?" Kimeramon smirked. "Well, I guess you could say the things they said about you are partly true."

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"You used to be working alongside the Legendary Digi-Savers but then you betrayed them for the powers of darkness.. Your actions were the reason why you died but thanks to us, we resurrected you and you lived a life in the human world until today when we summoned you here to face your destiny." NeoDevimon explained thoroughly.

I was completely speechless, and my head hurt as all this information and history about my past life was heard. It felt so wrong, I didn't know someone like me could be so cruel... But the look on their eyes, no matter how evil, I feel like they may just be right... That I was a villain that betrayed my friends.

"You're destined for evil, just admit it. And for us, you betraying those no good kids was the right thing to do. You've been through dark times and not even the girl you love was able to be there for you." NeoDevimon added.

I asked slowly. "What do you know about me?"

"Everything." Lilithmon snickered. "We know about the car crash that erased someone precious from your life and how your fear of being left alone and powerless to help finally came true."

"A-Alone.. Powerless.." I repeated.

Lilithmon walked up to me and pressed her finger against my chin and lifting it up slowly. "We were all Digimon left alone, we used to be pathetic and the weakest of the weak. But once you give in the darkness that all changes."

"But what about my friends-"

"Your friends all left you to rot, they chose their happiness over yours..." Lilithmon said but I slapped her hand out of my face and the tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Stop lying to me..!" I shrieked, closing my eyes and covering my ears with my hands. "They would never abandon me!"

Suddenly a vision appeared in my mind and all I could see was Kagura, Hiro, Tanaka, Minami, Kai and Kyoko surrounded by a warm fire back at camp grounds.. laughing... joking around... smiling... having fun... without me. My eyes opened wide so the vision would disappear but I could still hear their laughter and I could still feel the joy that I wasn't experiencing...

In anger, I slammed my fist against the stone floor and surprised myself at the huge dent I made. I looked at my hands that were undamaged. The hit didn't hurt at all... "H-how did I...?"

"Those are your powers of darkness awakening Hinata," Lilithmon said and reached out her hand towards me. "Take my hand and accept that becoming the sixth dark lord as your destiny. You don't have to suffer anymore. When you join us, all your fears and pain will wash away and be replaced with power... And what's better than unlimited power and superiority over all?"

I felt a dark feeling in my chest and I could see dark clouds hovering around my fists. I felt overwhelming power taking over me, so powerful I thought if I had the strength to control that power. I looked up and stared at the four dark lords that stood before me, all reaching at me with open arms. Is this really where I belong... In the darkness?

I stood up and put my hands behind my back. I gulped as I looked at Lilithmon in the eye. "I... Need some time to think. Please."

They all looked angered by my decision but Lilithmon threw her hands by her sides letting them know to stay back. She seemed flustered by me as well but after a few seconds she smiled back at me. "Very well," She finally said. "You are not needed as much at the moment, so I'll give you a week to decide. You can go back to your room now."

I lifted my hands in front of them. "C-Chains..." I stammered.

Lilithmon raised an eyebrow at me. "Chains? Oh, you must think we're going to send you back to that rotten dungeon huh?"

"Y-you're sending me somewhere else?" I asked.

They all nodded. "Of course. The overly powerful Dark Knight must be as comfortable as possible, so we've arranged you to stay in the nicest room this Shadow Kingdom has to offer."

My eyes widened at the name 'Shadow Kingdom'. All this information and history the Dark Lords have told me have made my head hurt and confused me so much. But the name 'Shadow Kingdom' is the one thing that sounds so familiar. Before I could put more thought into it, I jumped out of my thoughts bubble and shook my head at their room proposal.

"I'm sorry but, if I can't accept the fact that I was ever this dark, terrorizing ruler than I don't deserve a room especially designed for one. Chains please." I told them, reaching my wrists towards them once more.

"Very well." Lilithmon smirked and used a spell that attached metal chains around my wrists and two evil looking Digimon's also appeared. "LadyDevimon, if you will." They grabbed me by my sides and escorted me back to my jail cell.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

The four dark masters watched as the two LadyDevimon that Lilithmon summoned took Hinata back to his prison cell. Once Hinata was out of sight, Lilithmon turned around and released a loud sigh.

"It looks like he still has second thoughts about joining our side." Lilithmon said, crossing her arms.

"That's not good. If he regains his real memories about his past life and if his partner finds out his whereabouts..." NeoDevimon started. Lilithmon hissed loudly and threw a dagger directly at NeoDevimon. Luckily for him, it missed him.. by a centimeter.

"He won't regain his memories. As long as we continue to feed him false information and nightmares during his sleep it won't be long until his power is all ours." Lilithmon said evilly, a large grin rising upon her black lips.

"Moving on," Lilithmon continued. She turned her head around and her eyes flashed with evil as she stared at her fellow dark lords. "Where is Cherubimon?" She questioned.

MaloMyotismon took a step forward, his huge presence creating a giant shadow over all of them. "He's probably in his room staring at the sky like always."

"He's such a pest," Kimeramon grumbled. "What's the point of appointing him as one of the Dark Lord's if he doesn't bother to show up at any of the meetings?"

"That doesn't matter," Lilithmon snapped. "He may be stubborn, but enough back talk about him. You know how furious he gets when you question his power and his power is exactly what we need."

"I think it's more of his presence that we need," NeoDevimon added. "I'm sure that one less Celestial Digimon is surely going to be a problem for those irritating Digi Savers."

"For once you're right," Lilithmon admitted. She walked towards one of the camera footage and smirked at the footage of Hinata entering his jail cell. Lilithmon began to laugh loudly and manically. "He's such an idiot. I can't believe he actually fell for that illusion I made of those Digi Savers. He actually thinks that he's the only one that made it to the digital world. My plans seem to be going perfectly." She erupted into laughter once more.

"This isn't a time to be laughing Lilithmon," MaloMyotismon interrupted and pointed at one of the other footage's that showed the six Digi Savers defeating the group of DemiDevimon and Devimon.

Lilithmon's eyes practically budged out of her sockets and she whisked her hand across the screen, damaging it severly.

"Great, now we won't know their whereabouts! This was supposed to help us find their base!" NeoDevimon hissed.

"How...?! How did they manage to digivolve into champion so soon..!?" Lilithmon questioned frustratingly, ignoring NeoDevimon completely.

"Things may just get interesting now that they're here," MaloMyotismon chuckled. "Should we go after them, they did escape from the execution after all."

Lilithmon shook her head. "No, I want to keep toying with them. After all, I've been dying to find someone worthy of fighting me. And if we let them play around for a little longer, I might just get the fight I've been waiting for."

"Very well." MaloMyotismon said. "But we should do at least something for the time being, like annihilate one or two."

"Sounds like a job for me. It looks like it's time for me to get in on the fun." NeoDevimon grinned and stood up from his chair. "I'll make sure those little brats won't get any further than they already have."

Lilithmon managed to catch her breath and she glared at NeoDevimon. "Fine," She gave in. "But don't mess this up. You know I don't expect much out of an Ultimate Level Digimon."

NeoDevimon glared back at Lilithmon but looked away after realizing he could never match up to Lilithmon's level of strength. She was the second strongest out of the five Dark Lords with Cherubimon being the most powerful and NeoDevimon being the weakest.

"Yes I'm aware." NeoDevimon answered as he walked towards the exit. "But know that it doesn't matter what level their digimon are. The powers of darkness always overpower the light." He said before slamming the door in their faces.

Lilithmon sighed and replayed the scene of Patamon and Coronamon's digivolution, and the defeat of Devimon on the recording screen that seemed to barely work.

_"Darkness will always overpower the light, and unlike fire we can never be extinguished!" Devimon roared, laughing manically._

_"Is that so?" Kagura talked back, standing tall. Strong powers of light began to glow all around her, and it looked like all of her energy came back. "Darkness cannot survive without light,, which is why you can never overpower us!" In a swift motion, Kagura transferred all of our Digimon's energy into her digivice and pointed it in Patamon's direction. A huge beam of light shot out of the top of the digivice and hit Patamon directly. Patamon's eyes opened instantly and released a loud roar as he began to digivolve._

_"Patamon digivolve to..."_

_"And who says that you ever extinguished fire? I've been fired from the start." Hiro smirked, standing up as well. He slammed his hand that held onto the energy he received on the top of his digivice and just like Kagura's; grabbed a hold of the energy. Hiro aimed his device towards Coronamon and a huge beam of light hit him. Instantly, Coronamon stood up with his arms in the air and let out a loud roar as he began to digivolve._

_"Coronamon digivolve to..."_

_"Angemon!" What used to be Patamon announced._

_"Firamon!" Roared what used to be Coronamon._

_"This battle is far from over!" Kagura and Hiro exclaimed in unison._

_"Hand of fate!" Angemon roared and striked Devimon in the stomach. Devimon shrieked in pain and fell onto the ground. _

_"Firamon, he's wide open!" Kagura pointed._

_"Gotcha!" Hiro and Firamon said in unison. Firamon came in flying down from the sky his body emerged in flames. "Flame dive!" He shouted and slammed right through Devimon, defeating the dark beast. Devimon roared one last time before he didigivolved into many DemiDevimon. _

_"So long!" All the Digimon said in unison and Angemon, Firamon, even the tiny in-training Digimon attacked the many DemiDevimon with all their might. They transformed into loose data and flew into the sky to be reconfigured once again._

_"We did it!" They all cheered, jumping up in the air in victory and handing each other high-fives and tight hugs._

Lilithmon had seen enough. She slammed her fist on the screen once more causing it to break for good. She turned her back on the screen that continued to replay and watched towards another dark hall.

"Lilithmon where are you going?" Kimeramon asked.

"I'm going to clean myself up, just being near that dirty cell kid tainted my clothes."Lilithmon said and left behind MaloMyotismon and Kimeramon to her bedroom. As she continued to walk down the hall that seemed to never end, a smirk appeared upon her lips. "Not too bad, I mean, for kids."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ooh, i'm quite curious about cherubimon over there and im scared of what lilithmon has up her sleeve hm.. as for hinata, i just hope he doesn't turn to the dark side and whats that about celestial digimon huh huh D: but on the bright side, it looks like the DigiSavers won the battle against devimon so thats something to be happy about :) **


	5. The Past Revealed (Part 1)

**_THE DIGI-SAVERS_**

**_WARNING: Contains inappropriate language, violence, and suggestive themes._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Main Characters: Kagura Matsuoka, Hiro Matsuoka, Tanaka Arai, Minami Kudo, Kai Minamoto, Kyoko Okuda & Hinata Sakura._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon and the characters [besides the digimon] in this story are all fictional and made up by me. With that being sad.. Don't sue me please._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 05: The Past Revealed (Part 1)**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Darkness will always overpower the light, and unlike fire we can never be extinguished!" Devimon roared, laughing manically._

_"Is that so?" Kagura talked back, standing tall. Strong powers of light began to glow all around her, and it looked like all of her energy came back. "Darkness cannot survive without light,, which is why you can never overpower us!" In a swift motion, Kagura transferred all of our Digimon's energy into her digivice and pointed it in Patamon's direction. A huge beam of light shot out of the top of the digivice and hit Patamon directly. Patamon's eyes opened instantly and released a loud roar as he began to digivolve._

_"Patamon digivolve to..."_

_"And who says that you ever extinguished fire? I've been fired from the start." Hiro smirked, standing up as well. He slammed his hand that held onto the energy he received on the top of his digivice and just like Kagura's; grabbed a hold of the energy. Hiro aimed his device towards Coronamon and a huge beam of light hit him. Instantly, Coronamon stood up with his arms in the air and let out a loud roar as he began to digivolve._

_"Coronamon digivolve to..."_

_"Angemon!" What used to be Patamon announced._

_"Firamon!" Roared what used to be Coronamon._

_"This battle is far from over!" Kagura and Hiro exclaimed in unison._

* * *

**HIRO'S POV**

"Hand of fate!" Angemon roared and extended his arm strike Devimon in the stomach. Devimon shrieked in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Firamon, he's wide open!" Kagura pointed.

"Gotcha!" Firamon and I said in unison. Firamon came in flying down from the sky his body emerged in flames. "Flame dive!" He shouted and slammed right through Devimon, defeating the dark beast. Devimon roared one last time before he de-digivolved into many DemiDevimon.

"So long!" All the Digimon said in unison and Angemon, Firamon, even the tiny in-training Digimon attacked the many DemiDevimon with all their might. In fear, they used whatever strength their small wings had left and batted away quickly.

"We did it!" We all cheered, jumping up in the air in victory and handing each other high-fives and tight hugs.

After defeating the DemiDevimon and Devimon, Firamon and Angemon went back to what they called their 'rookie' forms; Coronamon and Patamon.

"Ah, we fought and ran so much that I forgot that we're supposed to be in hiding!" Coronamon panicked and grabbed my hand, dragging me forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked confusingly and turned around, only to see the rest of them being dragged along as well.

Kagura and Patamon caught up to me and Patamon giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

After what seemed like a lifetime of running up and down hills, deranged paths and valleys we somehow ended up deep in a large forest, where it looked like there was no life forms to be found. Coronamon finally let go of me and I collapsed on my bum in exhausted, panting heavily.

"I've never ran that much in my life," Kai panted, wiping his forehead of sweat.

I patted his shoulder and nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

"Where are we anyways?" Tanaka asked. "Why'd you lead us to some forest?"

"This is one of the few places that hasn't been taken over by the Dark Lords and since this is the furthest away from their base, we decided to make this the cover for our hideout." DemiMeramon explained. "We managed to create a safe barrier around here so even if the Dark Lords or one of their minions were to walk inside, they wouldn't be able to sense it since it's really down below."

"Wait are you saying that your base is underground?" I said in shock. The Digimon all nodded in unison.

"Yes now right this way," Coronamon leaded, taking my hand and dragging me forward. We walked up to one of the trees, that didn't look much different than the rest of them. Coronamon placed the palm of his hand on the tree and after a few seconds a door revealed itself in the middle of the tree with a staircase going down.

"Whoa, this is amazing.." I said in awe as we entered inside. I looked to Kai. "Make sure you hold onto the railing, these stairs are pretty steep." I told him and Kai nodded. The tree door closed behind us once we took our first step inside and as we walked down the stairs I was beginning to hear faint murmurs at the bottom.

"Hey, is this like some kind of resistance force, meaning that there's more than just you seven fighting against the Dark Lords?" Kagura asked.

Gummymon nodded. "Yes, there are hundreds of Digimon underground here and maybe even a thousand in other secret bases around the entire Digital World. We didn't create these bases for hiding though, the whole purpose of these underground bases are so we can create plans and power ourselves up without being caught and imprisoned by the Dark Lords."

"I would've never thought digital lifeforms could be _this_ clever." Kyoko admitted.

"This whole thing makes my head hurt." Minami complained, crossing her arms. Moonmon sighed.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and we all gasped in unison after our eyes were shocked by how gigantic the underground base really is.

"Welcome to the Digital Resistance, the secret organization with hopes of restoring the Digital World to how it used to be." Patamon said as we walked past the many Digimon running past us with paper files in their hands, Digimon who were working efficiently on the computers and the tiny Digimon that were training. Our Digimon led us down another hallway and entered the last door at the end of the hall. It was a another huge room with a giant television screen and a huge keyboard below. There were various electronics that I don't even have the names for aligned with zero's and one's playing across their screens.

"K-Kyoko you're part of the computer club right? What in the world is this?" I stuttered as I tugged her wrist, still in complete astonishment.

Kyoko released my grip of her by yanking her arm away, but she looked just as surprised as the rest of us. "I don't know but.. it's unbelievable. It's hard to believe that all of this can't be anything but a dream but even so, it all feels so real."

"How many times do we have to tell you that is isn't a dream!" Bukamon grumbled, shaking his head

Patamon flew past us and flew towards the wide/spread out keyboard. "Continuing on what I just said.. This computer stores great top secret information that only high ranked people like you guys and the seven of us digimon can see.. Along with the generals and captains." Patamon quickly typed on the keys and a huge table appeared on the screen. "Here on the bottom are the new recruits and those who were saved or escaped from the prison." He slid his finger up one line and pointed at two boxes that sat side by side. "The box on the left represents the researchers, those were the Digimon you saw earlier on the computers. The ones on the right represent the Detectives and what they do is very similar which is why they stand side by side. What makes them different however is that they actually go out of the base and go undercover, some are even brave and tough enough to be in enemies' territory and not get caught." Next, he pointed at another larger box above the two. "These guys are known as the rescuers. With the support from the detectives and researchers, they go to villages and help evacuate the residents there before evil strikes. They also help around the digital world to keep the dark lords' minions from getting near civilization."

"Shouldn't there be a job where you infiltrate one of their base, find out information and destroy the base itself so they'll be out of resources?" I questioned.

"And what about going after the minions that are even higher classed than the DemiDevimon and maybe even Devimon?" Tanaka added.

"That's where you come in," Patamon answered, moving the mouse and clicking on the biggest box that hovered above the rescuers. It revealed in big lettering, 'The Digi-Savers'.

"There's that name again, this is all so confusing I want to go to the spa." Minami grumbled, crossing her arms. Moonmon bumped the top of her head against Minami's leg. "Minami, just listen!" Minami sighed, easily giving in.

"You, the Digi Savers will be responsible for infiltrating all the bases, finding information and destroying the base afterwards. You will also be responsible for various missions as small as saving a village that has already been taken over to fighting the Dark Lords themselves." Patamon explained.

"W-Wait, we don't even know why we're here! You're expecting us to go against the evil forces that have already taken the Digital World and save it!?" I exclaimed and ended up receiving an automatic nod from the Digimon.

"And what makes us so special? We're just a few of the many kids that went to the class camping trip." Kagura asked.

"You should have asked one of the bigger kids!" Kai complained.

"And I hate fighting!" Minami snapped.

"Calm down. I know you've been waiting for ages why you were sent to this world..-" Gummymon started.

"And I want to know how you were able to connect into our brains and give us those strange dreams!" Kyoko demanded.

"Those weren't dreams either, they were visions of the dark future that awaits. They're basically warnings so that when that day where the vision took place comes, you'll find out a way to avoid it. You should thank the special Digimon that had the power to give you that." Bukamon explained and my eyes widened at the realization of what he just said. In one of the dreams, Coronamon and I were surrounded in a huge area of destruction with flamed bursting in every corner and everything was collapsing. I remember Patamon came rushing in saying that Kagura was very hurt and in that dream, I sounded so hopeful and I still had faith that everything would be okay but if it's supposed to be a warning, does that mean all that positivism ends up going to waste and we end up failing.. And what happens to everyone else, including my sister and I?

"Is that special Digimon you're talking about called Gatomon?" Kagura suddenly asked.

"Yes, was she in one of those visions?" Patamon said curiously. Kagura shook her head.

"No.. At least I don't think so..." Kagura pondered. "It was a few days ago.. I remember Gatomon told me that it wasn't a dream when I asked, but it didn't look like any of the visions I've ever had. There was no destruction or anything scary, it was just the two of us sitting in a gravely place."

"Gravely place?" Patamon repeated but soon slammed it's hand on top of the other. "Wait! Moonmon, do you think Kagura's talking about our indoor battle field?"

"Possibly since Gatomon was there a lot a few days ago.." Moonmon replied but confusion was brought upon everyone's faces. "But how can that be possible since Kagura has never been in the Digital World until now?"

"I'm wondering that as well," I admitted and turned to look at my sister. "Kagura do you remember what happened before you woke up there?"

"I remember I was in the computer lab when I began to feel really light headed," Kagura told us, closing her eyes and trying to remember what had happened that day. "Moments before I passed out a voice that sounded a lot like Gatomon was calling me, saying 'Digi Savers please come here soon, I need you'. I knew I wasn't going to be conscious for much longer since my vision was so blurry, but that voice sounded so sincere and I had heard that title before. So I thought to myself, 'I want to help you but I don't know where to find you' and before I knew it, I awoke next to Gatomon."

"I think I understand now Kagura. First of all you're right, that was not a dream. But it wasn't a vision either." Patamon started with us confused at first. "Somehow, the power of your feelings and all of us here in the Digital World's hopes for freedom were able to transport your conscious to the Digital World, while your body was still unconscious in the human world. It looks like we underestimated the power of human emotions by a landslide."

"This goes way passed all of our previous discoveries.." Bukamon muttered.

"Wow Kagura you have such a keen mind it's amazing!" Minami squealed, clapping her hands together in awe.

"Now that _that's _covered I would like to know the story of why were were sent here and what makes us so special." I grumbled, frustrated on how I barely know even a fraction of this world, what our purpose here and how afraid I am of those visions becoming a reality.

"Very well, I'm sorry for the long wait." Patamon replied and pressed a couple of buttons on the wall next to the large screen. Huge pixels began to form in front us and quickly began to separate into six smaller pixels with zero's and one's circling around it. A bright light soon overtook those pixels and they suddenly formed into goggles.

"Uh no thanks, I already have a pair." I said, pointing to the pair of goggles that sat above my forehead. But the digital goggles automatically placed themselves before our very eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to remove them soon enough." Coronamon said, leaning beside me and putting on a pair of his own.

"Are we watching the movie? If it isn't rated PG daddy said I have to watch it with someone mature." Kai said and Tanaka went on his knees and threw his arm over Kai's shoulder.

"I'm the oldest here so tell your dad you'll be just fine!" Tanaka assured, giving Kai a thumbs up.

Kai placed his hand over Tanaka's thumbs up and placed his hand down, shaking his head. "No. I didn't say old, I said mature."

Tanaka gasped. "That's hurtful!"

Kagura slammed her fist against Tanaka's arm in irritation. "Shut up, it's about to start and with you next to me I can't pay attention."

"I can't pay attention either since I'm next to someone as someone as beautiful as you." Tanaka said flirtatiously and ended up getting his faced knocked onto the floor by an agitated Kagura.

I walked over to Tanaka and patted his head. "Why does this always happen to me?" Tanaka groaned. I sighed, thinking how hopeless he is. I took his hand and raised him back onto his feet.

"Well now that I hope you've all calmed down I can now press play. Any questions before I start?" Patamon asked, his hand hovering above the play button.

I was thinking about asking a question but Kyoko beat me to it. She raised her hand. "Um, what do we need these goggles for?" She asked, tapping her finger on the side of the goggles lightly.

"Because this isn't like watching a video, you're about to see the experience yourself except that anyone in the visualization can't see you. In other words, invisible." Patamon explained.

"It's amazing what amazing technology you've developed, us humans could learn from you." Kyoko smirked.

Patamon looked around the room for more questions so I decided to raise my hand. "Yes, Hiro?"

"What are you going to show us?" I asked.

"I'll tell you this now that what you're about to see is not going a television show or a movie but what happened in the past. It's hard to explain but.. What we are about to show you is going to answer that.. so don't worry." Patamon took one look around and after no one raised their hands, Patamon nodded and turned back to the keyboard and reached his hand to press the button but paused just as he was about to press it. "I'm sorry if any of you overcome shock or have a hard time accepting it.. I'm sorry."

"Patamon what do you-" I started but soon everything went black. In a matter of seconds my eyes suddenly opened and I was no longer in a large room with a giant computer.. Instead we were all transported to a gigantic and magnificent castle. I felt dizzy with the quick sudden change since I didn't even get to blink once and shook my head a few times till the room wasn't spinning anymore.

A group of Digimon in armor marched right past us and Minami screamed as they walked right into us and past us like we weren't there at all.

"How did they do that?!" Minami squealed, sounding like she had just run out of breath. Moonmon jumped into Minami's arms and sighed.

"They're Knightmon and this is just a visualization since everything you see happened over a thousand years ago." Moonmon explained and Minami let out a loud sigh in relief that we weren't ghosts.

"This is like a history lesson then," I suggested and looked around. "But cooler."

"But why are you showing us the Digital World's histor-" Kagura started but we all froze as a bigger group of Knightmon walked inside. They all separated and our mouths hung wide open as two familiar faces stepped out of the circle.

"I-Is that..?!" I stammered.

"Me and Tanaka?!" Minami finished and immediately ran up to the look-a likes despite them not being able to see her. "I could never afford a dress as perfect as that and don't get me started on those shoes..." Another Lunamon then appeared beside the Minami-Look-Alike.

Tanaka stepped up beside Minami and began to exam his look a like as well. "Man, do I look sick. I could barely recognize that it was me." He looked down at the Candlemon that was walking beside me. "Hey, is that you DemiMeramon?"

DemiMeramon nodded. "Yup!" He said, popping the 'p'.

I decided to go up and look at them as well and ended up nodding in agreement. "Your hairstyles are completely different and they're wearing what looks like designer clothes.. but the faces are identical..."

Tanaka's eyes widened and whipped my head around and pointed at DemiMeramon. "They're just look a likes aren't they? You guys all said that this was the past but we were born in the human world and most importantly, I was born seventeen years ago.. NOT a thousand."

The Digimon all shook their head at once, giving us even more confusion. "As you can see, what you're watching right now is you in your past life. Even a thousand years ago you were born human but you all possessed this great power inside of you that us Digimon also possessed."

"U-Us too?!" Kai stammered, pointing at himself and then at the rest of us. He was then caught speechless as a boy, smaller than the rest, walked past us. He was wearing armor, way cooler than the Knightmon's and had a huge bright sword. Once he removed his helmet it was revealed that the knight was none other than Kai himself. "I'm a knight?!"

Gummymon nodded, smiling proudly. "Not just any knight. You're the head of all of the guards and you held great power inside you. But even so, you weren't a big fan of fighting and felt better talking it out. You were the Holy Knight, you had such angelic powers that you could even purify evil."

"I didn't know that I was so cool!" Kai giggled but he paused after realizing that it wasn't just a Terriermon walking side by side with the Holy Knight. "Hey, who's that?" He asked, pointing at a chestnut colored Digimon that looked just like Terriermon except with three horns on it's head instead of Terriermon's one horn.

Gummymon's facial expression changed into a much sadder one. "That's my brother, Lopmon. You were extra special because you had two Digimon partners, Lopmon and I."

"But how come Lopmon didn't meet me and only you did?" Kai asked and to be honest, I was wondering that as well.

"..Because he's of the Dark Lords." That was all Gummymon had to say for all of us to gasp in shock.

I looked to see if Kai was handling this well but he looked more concerned for Gummymon. He went down on his knees and patted Gummymon slowly. "I'm really sorry I had to ask that, especially now. I guess this wasn't a good time. I'm really sorry." Kai apologized, giving Gummymon a small smile. This is just like Kai. He can act really young for his age sometimes and overly cry when he falls down, but he still gives off so much kindness to everyone. And when he does, it seems hard to believe that he's only a kid.

"I'm actually quite curious to see me," Kyoko said. Bukamon gave a look to Patamon and Patamon nodded.

"In that case I'll fast forward, and I'm not responsible if you get dizzy." Patamon smirked and before I could ask what he meant by that we were suddenly transported into the beach.

"Beach?"

"Oh I bet you that Kyoko's some Sea Princess because even in the real world Kyoko's a swimming champion and a certified lifeguard!" Minami said excitedly.

"Actually the correct term is Goddess of the Sea but you were on the right track." Bukamon corrected and in an instant, a figure emerged from the sea. The Goddess of the Sea, also known as Kyoko, brushed her long, wavy red hair back. She walked onto the shore, revealing her ocean blue swim suit with what looked like real crystals designed on it and bright, shiny flats and a long, mesmerizing cape that flew back like the wind.

Tanaka looked back and forth at the Goddess Kyoko from a thousand years ago to the School Nerd Kyoko from today. "**_T-That_**.. is the same person as _that_!?" Tanaka stammered, pointing at the Kyoko from today. Kyoko punched Tanaka in the face and I backed away causing him to fall into the sand.

"You didn't have to say it so rudely," Kyoko grumbled, crossing her arms. "But I'm just as shocked."

"I don't see the difference." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "Kyoko from Earth still looks like the Goddess of the Sea when she swims in the school pool."

Kyoko's face turned bright red for some reason and she turned away from me. "O-Oh.. Well t-thanks."

"Your face shouldn't be the same color as your hair you know." Tanaka muttered.

"Shut up! Can we move on already?" Kyoko hissed and Patamon nodded.

"Okay, let's go back to the castle." Patamon said. "We still have yet to show you that the Digital World wasn't always this beautiful and peaceful."

We were transported back to the castle we were in first and found us standing in front of two large thrones.

"I wonder who the king and queen are." Kagura said but then it hit us. "Wait.. This is probably going to sound ridiculous but since Hiro and I are the only ones who haven't seen our past selves does that mean..-"

"Yup!" Patamon and Coronamon finished in unison. "You two are the twin rulers of the Digital World and you guys are the royal knights, the ones who serve the twin rulers. Together with you and your digimon partners, you combine your strengths to fight against evil and keep the balance in the Digital World."

"But what happened to us? If our past selves were responsible for keeping balance and safety in the Digital World is it possible that we lost-" I started but I was cut off by a loud explosion followed by the ground rumbling.

"W-What's happening!?" Minami asked, fear filled in her voice.

"You didn't think that we showed you the past just to see what high technology we have did you?" Coronamon asked. "Earlier was just how the Digital World used to be like… Until disaster struck." At that moment another explosion boomed from near us and dozens of Knightmon came rushing in.

"Lord's Kagura and Hiro, we wish for your presence immediately!" The Knightmon that stood in the front pleaded with all of the Knightmon going onto their knees in unison.

Pixels began to form in front of the Knightmon and a large door suddenly appeared. It opened slowly with blinding light flashing as it opened. Kagura and I were swept in awe as two figures, Coronamon and Patamon stepped out of the door, with the door disappearing into small pixels and soon nothing.

My past self had my face alright, but it was still hard to believe that it was me. My hair was scorching red with a streak of white in my bangs. Fire blew across my back, although it looked like it was a part of me. I wore a black cloak and black baggy pants that didn't seem to be affected at all by the fire. I had a giant sword on my back with marks that made me think it was meant for going on fire. My appearance reminded me a whole like Coronamon and his champion form, Firamon.

"We match.." Was all I could say for I was still in shock from seeing myself.

"Yeah we do, and wait till you see me at mega. Devimon wouldn't have lasted half a second." Coronamon smirked, giving me a thumbs up.

"Holy mackerel!" Tanaka gasped, his mouth hanging wide open and pointing at the past self of Kagura.

I realized I haven't even noticed my sister yet and turned to see. My facial expression ended matching everyone else's: shocked. Kagura's hair was no longer chestnut brown but a long, curly golden blonde that cascaded down to her waist. She had a soft, angelic dress that just went below her knees and a bright halo over her head. But what surprised me the most was not her shoes that looked like they could sell for millions but the fact that she had huge feathered wings across her back, just like an angel. I realized then that she matched with Patamon's champion form, Angemon just like I matched with Firamon.

"W-What.. H-how.. Excuse me!?" Kagura stuttered, practically frozen in place.

"That's your saint mode, it's my personal favorite." Patamon giggled.

"Saint mode? Like digivolution or something?" Kyoko asked. Patamon nodded.

"Yeah, but there's nothing like rookie, champion and so on. You just have different modes and they fit for different occasions. The twin rulers have three modes while the royal knights have two." Patamon explained. "Saint mode was your typical mode, so you were mostly seen like that."

Kagura made a sour face. "Er, but I don't even know how to walk in heels and saint mode looks cool but I don't think it fits me much unless I'm going to a princely ball."

"I want to continue with the program!" Kai complained, showing off his little kid self again. "Patamon had to pause it since you guys were practically frozen and wouldn't pay attention."

"S-Sorry.." Kagura and I apologized in unison. Everything began to play again and loud noise rattled all over the place.

* * *

_"Twin rulers we must inform you that the Evil Army is coming this way and warning shots have already been fired from many miles away!" One of the Knightmon said._

_"I'm sure it won't be too hard knocking them all out but it'll tire us out. But I guess that's the price, so I'll deal with it." Lord Hiro sighed and was about to take a step forward when one of the Knights ran inside from another hallway, and coughed trying to catch his breath._

_"Lord Kagura..!" One of the knights coughed._

_"W-what is it? Did they fire another shot?" Lord Kagura asked, raising her eyebrow._

_"No, it's much worse!" The Knightmon said loudly. "I've just been informed that Belphemon is going to set forth on this castle, destroying anything in his path. The four dark lords are on their way here as well with the evil army destroying villages."_

_"Damn it..!" Lord Hiro hissed. "After six months of Belphemon's sudden disappearance I thought he was gone, but we were fools to think he wouldn't come back."_

_"Holy Army, you go after the evil army and protect the villagers and help them evacuate to a safe place." Patamon ordered._

_ The Knightmon all nodded and ran out, with more and more Knightmon appearing to follow behind. Lord Kagura then whispered what sounded like a spell and slammed the bottom of her large wand against the ground. A large circle formed around her and she yelled something I couldn't catch onto loudly and suddenly the Kai, Tanaka, Minami and Kyoko and their Digimon partners appeared before them._

_"Royal Knights, please go after the Dark Lords and please stop them! My brother and I will stay here and fight Belphemon if he bothers to show up..And I know he will. He wouldn't miss this fight for anything." Lord Kagura ordered._

_"Yes!" The four royal knights answered._

_"I'm aware that Lilithmon is hiding above the clouds, swarmed with DemiDevimon around her so she remains unseen. I'm sure her intentions are so she can infiltrate the castle." Coronamon said._

_"I'll take care of her. Her attitude is the only thing worse than her fashion sense and besides," Royal Minami giggled and suddenly flew up into the air. "Wind magic is my specialty." She flicked her heart shape wand with sparkles flying out before flying out the window with Lunamon on her lap. _

_"MaloMyotismon is headed towards the Tree of Beginnings and we all know that is where Digi Eggs and baby digimon are raised." Patamon said._

_The Holy Knight Kai gasped. "That is the one thing I cannot allow, I will go after him then." He said and whisked out his sword. Terriermon and Lopmon jumped on each of his shoulders and the Holy Knight looked at Lopmon. "You should warp digivolve, flying would get us there much faster."_

_Lopmon nodded and they suddenly jumped out of the window._

* * *

"A-Are they crazy!?" Tanaka snapped even though they couldn't hear any of us. "They don't have wings like Kagura or wind magic like Minami right?"

"Shush Tanaka," I grumbled and for once, he did.

* * *

_The Holy Knight took out the exact same device that we received before entering the Digital World and shouted, "Digivolve!" Suddenly Lopmon began to glow._

_"Lopmon warp digivolve to.." Lopmon shouted whilst in the air and suddenly grew into something almost as gigantic as the castle itself. "Cherubimon!" The Holy Knight and Terriermon landed on Cherubimon and they flew up into the sky, probably headed towards what they called the Tree of Beginnings._

* * *

"Cherubimon looks so pure and sweet.. I can't imagine him being a Dark Lord now.." Kai said softly.

Terriermon sighed. "That was when he was still an angel digimon, you can tell from the holy rings around his ears. He's a fallen angel digimon now and his holy rings aren't there anymore, it's a shame he fell into the darkness."

* * *

_The following knights Tanaka and Kyoko also headed out to fight against the dark lords and once the knights were all gone another Knightmon appeared._

_"Lord Kagura!" The Knightmon called. "You have a message!"_

_Lord Kagura raised her eyebrows. "From whom?" She asked curiously._

_"It's the phantom, he says he has important news to tell you and wants to speak with you alone outside of the top balcony." The Knightmon said. Lord Kagura's eyes widened and she quickly took a step forward when the other me, Lord Hiro grabbed her by the wrist and therefore stopping her._

_Lord Hiro gave her a small look. "Are you sure about going? It's not that I think he's truly evil.. But you know he's not someone you can trust. He is someone who prefers to hide under the darkness."_

_Lord Kagura shook his hand off. "Yes, I must. I know no one else likes him but I can see the good in him and if he has something important to tell me I will believe that it is important and go see him right away."_

_"What if it's a trap?" Lord Hiro questioned. The two Royal twins stared at each other for what seemed like forever when Kagura stepped away._

_"Awaken the warrior." She said clearly. Suddenly her body was emerged in white light and her outerwear was changed completely. She was now wearing silver and golden armor and clutching onto a sharp and silver sword._

* * *

"I-Is this what you meant by modes?" Kagura asked, looking at Patamon.

"This is your warrior mode, used for fighting. It doesn't just power you up though, but your digimon partner as well." Patamon explained.

"K-Kagura you're so pretty, I never would've thought you could pull that off!" Minami stammered. I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult for Kagura to be honest..

* * *

_"If it is a trap, then I will take all responsibility for making the mistake and fight till the end." Lord Kagura said and turned around. "But just so you know, I don't plan on losing.. If it is a trap."_

_Lord Hiro smirked a little and Lord Kagura teleported with Patamon. Our scene suddenly changed and we ended up in floating in the air with a good enough view to see the balcony. A dark figure covered in a black cloak sat on the edge of the balcony until Lord Kagura finally appeared._

* * *

"W-Wait… Could that phantom guy possibly be..?" I thought out loud and I ended up being right. The Phantom turned around, revealing his face was none other than Hinata.


End file.
